Blackbeard vs Al Capone/Rap Meanings
'Blackbeard:' I come strapped with six pistols and a dagger, (Witness reports of Blackbeard show that he was commonly armed with these weapons) Walk under the black flag with a scallywag swagger, ('Pirates are known to have swagger. The black flag is a pirate flag, and to walk under it simply means to walk on the deck of the ship. It could also be a reference to the sponsor Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag.) Ain't no parrot on my shoulder and no rings in my ear, (Stereotypical pirates have parrots on their shoulder and large golden rings in their ears. Blackbeard doesn't, as he's a real pirate.) I'm an irate pirate, real swashbuckling buccaneer, (Blackbeard was a very mean, or irate, pirate, and a real good one at that) Beef with me? Please, I'm the high seas Caesar, (Julius Caesar was the former Roman dictator. Blackbeard is comparable to Caesar as he is the dictator of the high seas, or the best pirate. Capone shouldn't go against him) My cold heart is many degrees beneath the deep freezer, (Blackbeard's heart is so cold, or mean, that it's many degrees underwater, which is very deep and cold. Blackeard's heart is colder than the coldest part of the seas) You're an obese greasy sleaze squeezin' a diseased peter (Capone is a fat slob masturbating, and has syphilis.) That no skeezer would touch if she had fifty foot tweezers, (Skeezer is slang term for a low-class prostitute with poor hygene. Tweezers are tools used for picking up objects that are too small to be picked up by human hands. So not only is Blackbeard calling Capone's penis very small, but also so diseased that not even a woman with low sexual standards would touch it if she had an extension piece of fifty foot.)'' '''Don't start a war with me, you're not hardcore,' (Capone isn't a good enough opponent for Blackbeard to battle) I'll pimp-slap those face scars of yours port and starboard, (Capone's face was slashed three times during a fight at a Brooklyn night club. The scars gave him the nickname "Scarface". Port and starboard are terms used for the left and right sides of a ship. So Blackbeard will backhand slap Al Capone's scars left and right) '' '''You spent time in Alcatraz, I'm sure you were fine,' (Capone was an inmate on Alcatraz from 1934 to 1939. Alcatraz had the reputation of being a cold and unforgiving penitentiary. But Blackbeard thinks Capone could have easily survived the prison and the reason why is explained in the next line.) If you dropped the soap as little as you drop dope rhymes (A common prison stereotype is that if you drop the soap in the shower, you'll get anally raped when you bend over to grab it. So, Capone would survive prison if he did that as little as he drops dope/good rhymes, which would be very little) 'Al Capone:' I'm a busy man, Captain Crunch, I'll make this quick, (Captain Crunch is a cereal mascot dressed as a pirate. Capone is saying that Blackbeard is harmless and pitiful. Capone is gonna make this quick since he's so busy as a gangster) I'm ruining pirates faster than Johnny Depp did, (Johnny Depp plays the role of Captain Jack Sparrow in the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, which altogether ruined the mean and ruthless reputation pirates left behind. Blackbeard is also the antagonist in the fourth movie in this series: 'On Stranger Tides'.) I had syphilis yeah, well you're a huge dick, (Capone had syphilis, which is an STD, yet Blackbeard is the huge dick, or jerk) With a scurvy ridden ship filled with bilge rat pricks, (The circumstances on pirate ships were rahter unhealthy. Most pirates had diseases, an example of which is scurvy, a tooth rotting disease from lack of fresh fruit. A common name for the lower tiers of pirates is bilge rats.) I run an intricate criminal syndicate, so show respect (The Capones are a very intricate syndicate, so Blackbeard should show respect since he isn't as organized) Or get that tongue ripped out your neck and shoved right up your poop deck, (The Colombian Necktie is a method of murder wherein the victim's throat is slashed horizontally and the tongue is ripped out through the open wound. Blackbeard should respect Al Capone or Al will use this method and shove the tongue up Blackbeard's ass. Poop deck is the roof of a cabin built in the rear of the ship.) Been slappin' bitch ass Teaches back since I was 14, (After slapping a teacher at age 14, Capone was expelled from school and joined a gang. Teachers sounds like Teaches, and Blackbeard's real name was Edward Teach, so he was slapping people like Blackbeard back since a young age) You ain't a tough guy; my kids dress up like you for Halloween, (A pirate is a popular costume for children during Halloween, depleting their ruthless reputation) I'll use that fuse in your hat to light up you and your buddies (Blackbeard would tie lit fuses under his hat and the uprising smoke would give him an even more frightening appearance while fighting his enemies.) And burn your sailboat down and collect the insurance money, (Capone is making fun of Blackbeard's ship, calling it a small sailboat, and after burning it down, Capone will take the insurance money for himself) Then maybe they'll find your bloated body dead and washed up on the beach, (They might find Blackbeard's dead body lazily discarded after being killed by Capone) This is Capone rappin' and I'm cappin' this Captain, capisce? (A reference to the rapper named "Capone". Al is rapping and he's shooting up Blackbeard. Capisce is the Italian word for "Understand", since Al Capone is from Italian descent) 'Blackbeard:' The Valentine massacre brought you condemnation (Al Capone and his gang held a massacre on St. Valentine's Day in Chicago, where they killed 6 people, yet Capone's target escaped) I'm gonna sink you faster than your income tax evasion, (Pirates would frequently sink the ships of the enemies they defeated. Capone went to prison for tax evasion. Blackbeard is implying that he will bring him down even faster than his income tax evasion did.) When I toss you overboard like a mob abomination, (Capone was an abomination when it came to the mob, to Blackbeard. And he'll throw him overboard, or off his ship into the water) So prepare to learn the Davy jones locker combination, ("Davy Jones' Locker" is how pirates would refer to the bottom of the sea. A locker would require a combination of numbers in order for it to be opened. Blackbeard is telling Capone to prepare to lie dead at the bottom of the sea.) 40 cannon on the Queen Anne, your gang can't stop it, ("Queen Anne's Revenge" was the name of Blackbeard's flagship, and it was equipped with 40 cannons. Al Capone's gang wouldn't be able to fight or stop it.) I'll pilfer all your rum and sell it back at a profit, (Rum is an alcoholic beverage favorited by pirates and it's also called "Pirates Drink". Capone led a gang for smuggling booze, such as rum, and they would sell the booze for a higher profit than they bought it for. Blackbeard will steal the booze and sell it back to Capone, at a profit) Cause I'm a criminal legend with a bad ass name, (Blackbeard is a bad ass name, and he is, indeed, one of the most infamous and notorious pirates in history) You're a fat thug with an STD in his brain. (Blackbeard calls Capone fat once again. Capone had late-stage Neurosyphilis, which is a Sexually Transmitted Disease (STD) that affects the brain. As a result, Capone suffered a stroke and died from cardic arrest.) 'Al Capone:' C'mon, they chopped your head off and they hung it from a rope. (After Blackbeard was defeated by Lieutenant Robert Maynard on November 22nd, 1718, his head was cut off and suspended from the bowsprit of Maynard's sloop.) The only legend you left was your prohibition on soap, (Prohibition was the national ban of use and sale of Alcohol, in the 1920s, Capone is stating that Blackbeard banned the use of soap. Pirates also almost never washed themselves.) I mean that rat nest beard's trapped so many crumbs (Blackbeard's large beard could trap a lot of food crumbs, as most beards do) This bum could get marooned and still eat lunch for a month, (If Blackbeard was marooned on a deserted island with no food, he would still be able to survive for a month by eating the crumbs that have fallen in his beard.) I'm the emcee Assassin, slash like Edward Kenway. (Edward James Kenway is a British Privateer-turned pirate and a member of the Assassin Order in ''Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flag, in which Blackbeard also plays a role. Emcee is a master of ceremonies, and could also mean MC, or rapper.)'' Rap so hard call me Al...Dente. (This has multiple hidden meanings. 1.Al Dente is an Italian pasta and Al Capone is an Italian-American. 2.Al Dente is a food, so Capone could be making reference to his fat, similar to Babe Ruth's 'bring me back some fries' line. and 3.Al Dente is a way to prepare pasta to the point of it hardening, like Capone's raps.) Take your little sloop John B and go home. (The John B was a sloop from around Blackbeard's time, which some believe Blackbeard sometimes used. Sloop John B is also a song by the Beach Boys. Blackbeard should take the sloop and leave) Tell South Carolina Blackbeard got Capwned. (Blackbeard once blockaded the port of Charleston, South Carolina. 'Capwned' is play on the name 'Capone' and the word 'pwned', which is the internet word for when someone gets beaten badly.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 35 Category:Al Capone Category:Blackbeard Category:Season 3